


Observation and Participation

by RoNask



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: Clarice wasn't sure about how Bedelia convinced Hannibal to do this, but she was definitely curious.





	Observation and Participation

Clarice wondered just how exactly Bedelia got him to agree with this.   
Whatever she offered was good enough for Hannibal to agree to be on his knees on the floor. Good enough for him to agree on observing. He’d watch.  
Starling was really surprised, but she couldn’t deny the appeal of it.  
He was on his knees with only his underwear on, his eyes were focused on her and hers on his. In the meanwhile Bedelia was walking around, setting temperature of the room or whatever she needed to adjust.  
“Shall we?” the blonde asked, Clarice turned to face her and nodded shyly. “Good.”  
Bedelia kissed her softly, slowly. It took Clarice a while to ignore Hannibal’s presence and close her eyes, surrender herself to the kiss.  
Du Maurier’s hand moved to her neck, while Clarice’s lay on the woman’s arms.  
A deep kiss was enough to awake Starling’s body. Bedelia was an attractive woman, very attractive and she was a great kisser.  
Clarice’s hands trailed down to pull the blonde closer before moving back up to her neck. The psychiatrist ran her hands down Starling’s back, she trailed the material of the light dress the younger woman was wearing.  
The good doctor broke the kiss and observed the other woman flustered face, she smiled satisfied.  
Hannibal swallowed hard when he saw Clarice’s dress fall to the ground after a few moves from Bedelia.  
Starling bought Bedelia for another kiss, the younger woman hands exploring the blonde’s body. She paused at a breast, she uncovered it before leaning in to kiss, nibble and, finally, suck it softly.  
Du Maurier smiled, she let out a small sigh. Her hand caressed the back of the former agent’s neck.  
The brunette moved back up to kiss the blonde deeply, who broke the kiss.  
“Come to bed.”  
Clarice complied.  
Bedelia’s lips could easily be considered a deadly weapon, she could disarm anyone she wanted to.  
The blonde psychiatrist gave a peck on Starling’s lips before heading to her neck and all the way down to her chest and belly.  
Clarice was breathing heavily and the sound of a groan made her look to Hannibal knelt on the floor. His eyes were dark when they met hers, his predatory glare sent a shiver down her body. She could have asked, she could have begged him to fuck her senseless.  
But Bedelia reached the brunette’s core just in time, her tongue working the brunette back to concentration and pleasure.  
Starling moaned, her hands finding Bedelia’s hair.  
The younger woman searched for Hannibal’s eyes again, but soon she was arching back and the name that left her mouth made the man agitated.  
“Bedelia!”   
Bedelia was good at what she did, she had Hannibal hard at her little show. He could feel the conflict on his mind. Observe was not easy, not when Clarice looked so beautiful in her ecstasy. And, of course, Du Maurier was a heaven sent view.  
Hannibal Lecter had a hard on for a lesbian sex scene. How peasant.  
He devoured the view of Clarice having her orgasm and swallowed hard at the vision of his little Starling laying Bedelia on the bed to straddle her right after.  
The brunette was young and voracious, eager even. She kissed Bedelia deeply, and Hannibal could swear he saw her bite Bedelia’s neck for a little longer than expected. She also had her hands moving, caressing, teasing. Du Maurier was breathing heavily under the touch of the former agent.  
Lecter caught himself growling, while Clarice’s fingers were busying themselves on Bedelia’s center.  
Du Maurier was surprised. For a starter, Starling knew what she was doing.  
The blonde had her moan muffled by the brunette’s mouth on hers.  
The pair laid together for a while, until Clarice raised her head to face Bedelia. “What just happened?”  
“Control exercise” the blonde answered before glancing over to the man kneeling on the floor. “You passed.” she said to him, her hand carelessly caressing Clarice’s legs.  
“I’m painfully aware of that, doctor.” he said. “May I get up?”  
“Yes” Bedelia replied.  
Starling watched him, his knees were marked by the carpet and his hands were behind him. The underwear did little to hide his reaction to their little show.  
“Come here, Hannibal.” Du Maurier invited. “Lose the underwear.”  
Lecter over to the bed and sat by the pair’s side. They moved as if in sync, Clarice went to his side and Bedelia got close enough to kiss him. The man let out a groan as he recognized Clarice’s taste on the blonde’s mouth. The brunette herself moved over to his lap and had him growling louder as he felt her heat against his erection.  
“Easy, my lion.” Starling whispered sweetly.  
One of his hands grabbed her thigh hard.   
He couldn’t do much as his lionesses took control of the situation. One straddling his lap, the other straddling his face.  
Starling rode him and the sound he made with his mouth send vibrations to Bedelia’s core.  
He would satiate his desire for both of them properly later, but he was no fool to deny himself the feeling of the pair devouring him at their own voracious will.


End file.
